


Precipice

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [139]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Tesseract (Marvel) - Freeform, partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2468918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha will never let him fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precipice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Prompt by leni_ba at the LJ Comment Fic comm: [any, any, Tell my love to wreck it all / Cut out all the ropes and let me fall](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563980.html?thread=79355404#t79355404)
> 
>  
> 
> Eventually, I'll stop revisiting this scene. Not today.

_Kill me, Natasha,_ he thinks at his partner from somewhere under the hazy blue. (The tesseract is supposed to bring clarity; it clouds his vision and swallows the focused vision he has always had.)  
  
 _Fight me. Take me down. Let me go._ Clint tries to force the issue, plunging his knife with real intent (with Loki's intent; why won't Natasha make it stop?) and snapping the deadly tension in his bow against her neck.  
  
 _Cut the d— ropes, Tasha. Let me fall._ She's kept him from plunging over the cliffs for years, yanked him up from crumbling buildings, catching him back from the dark abyss after his brother died, after Bobbi left...  
  
Not this time. Not this time.  
  
The tesseract clouds his vision. He doesn't see until it's too late that she will never let him fall.


End file.
